


Реминисценции

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Basara Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Реминисценции

**Ян**

Ему кажется, что проклятый туман, через который они пробивались все утро, никуда не делся, а только и ждал этого мига, чтобы разом осесть у него в легких, перекрывая дыхание и разрывая грудь.

Ему кажется, что сердце сейчас встанет от боли, безысходности и пустой, опоздавшей ярости.

Голова человека, которого он называл своим противником, с которым скрещивал клинки бессчетное количество раз, которого хвалился убить, но ни разу не воспользовался представившимся случаем, катится к его ногам, и он знает, что не успел, не смог и больше ничего уже не будет.

Концы длинных красных лент, прощально взмахнув, погружаются в грязь.

Из его горла рвется хриплый нечленораздельный крик.

Мир шатается…

 

– …тэ-сан! Датэ-сан! Датэ!

Он просыпается рывком. Рядом на кровати сидит растрепанный Санада и трясет его за плечо.

– Датэ…-сан.

Лицо у него испуганное. Совсем юное лицо, не исчерченное невзгодами и потерями. Совсем как тогда, когда он встретил его в первый раз – на Тосандо, прорываясь без разрешения через земли Такэды.

Датэ чувствует, что в голове у него мутится. Он знает Юкимуру очень давно… Совсем не знает… Не этого Юкимуру…

– Датэ…-сан?

Датэ неожиданно для себя самого утыкается лицом в футболку Санады.

– Держи меня, – произносит он невнятно.

Санада напрягается, потом его руки крепко обхватывают одноклассника.

– Ты – здесь, – говорит он, и Датэ слышит, как под тонкой футболкой стучит, все разгоняясь и разгоняясь, сердце.

Датэ собирает реальность по кусочками. Из этого биения сердца, из ощущения чужой футболки на лице, из рук, сомкнувшихся вокруг его тела.

 

Он… знает Юкимуру чуть больше полугода.

Первое, что они сделали, когда встретились – подрались. Потом снова подрались. Потом опять…

Потом Датэ учил Санаду английскому, а тот показывал ему свою любимую кондитерскую.

Теперь так и шатаются – то врозь, то вместе, но судьба постоянно пересекает их орбиты.

Санада называет главу попечительского совета школы Ояката-сама и живет вместе с Саскэ в съемной квартире, хотя всего лишь первогодок. Саскэ ему то ли друг, то ли телохранитель, и вот они-то таскаются почти всегда вместе, что неимоверно раздражает Датэ.

У Санады на солнце волосы отливают темной медью, хотя ничего больше гайдзинского в его облике не отмечается – Саскэ выкрашивает свое воронье гнездо в такие ядовитые оранжевые тона, что непонятно, как его хаер до сих пор не выпал.

Саскэ – паяц и клоун, его кривляния словно отвлекают внимание от Санады, говоря: «Вам не надо на него смотреть. Вот он я – глядите сюда, о-па!» И Санада кажется обычным-обычным. И никто не замечает, как у него в глазах вспыхивают красные огоньки, когда он зол или увлечен. И что он таскает на шее под форменной курткой ожерелье из «монеток счастья» – как раз шесть штук, чтобы в любой момент откупиться от стражей всех Шести Небес. И что Санада ни на один вопрос еще никогда не солгал…

 

Когда он все это заметил? Не сейчас. Сейчас память лишь услужливо собрала картинку в единое целое.

Датэ становится страшно.

Саскэ, уходящий играть на всю ночь в карты к своим приятелям Фуме и Касуге, – в извечном камуфле, которое он таскает где можно и где нельзя… Саскэ, выдвигающий и задвигающий лезвие канцелярского ножа… «Санада? Зачем тебе Санада-но-данна?» Юкимура, бегущий стометровку… с красной лентой поперек лба… концы взвиваются вверх, когда он вскидывает кулаки – «Я выиграл!»…

Футболка Санады уже не кажется Датэ надежным убежищем.

Он пытается отстраниться, резче, чем хотел… и оказывается с Санадой лицом к лицу.

И видит в расширившихся красных глазах отражение собственной паники.

– Датэ…-доно? – неуверенно спрашивает Санада.

**Инь**

Сил больше нет. И всего того, что заставляло раз за разом бросаться в бой – тоже. Туман давно рассеялся, а вместе с ним развеялась и последняя надежда маленького отряда вернуться живыми.

Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал, что вернется.

Раненый, измотанный, понимающий, что следующий удар отразить уже не сможет, он взглядом ищет в беспорядочной свалке, в которую превратилась партизанская вылазка защитников Осаки, знамена единственного человека, от чьей руки не зазорно и умереть.

Тщетно. «Воробьиных» штандартов здесь нет.

Не судьба.

 

Дымок от поминальных благовоний тонкой струйкой тянется к небу, сливается с серыми облаками, растворяется в небытие. Отец умер, растворился в этом дыме, пропал в мутном чаде над крематорием, отца больше никогда не будет. Не будет человека, который возил его на копках-баранках, не будет человека, который учил его драться, не будет человека, который делал ему из газеты настоящий самурайский шлем… ловил карпов… водил в парк аттракционов… встречал утром радостным «О-го-го, Санада Юкимура!»… пускал кораблики по реке… считал залпы фейерверков… Который просто был.

Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать. Вокруг слишком много чужих – отец работал в большой компании, и теперь его сослуживцы явились на похороны, одинаковые в траурных черных костюмах и с ромбовидными значками на лацканах, – буддийский монах, дальние родственники... С кем-то из них ему придется уйти. Он в отчаянии сжимает кулачки. Если бы он был старше! Если бы он был сильнее!

– Пойдешь со мной, Санада Юкимура?

Он поднимает голову, не веря своим ушам.

– Я научу тебя быть сильным. Я покажу тебе, как управлять Японией. Нет, всем миром!

Начальник отца, глава «Такэда групп» Такэда Сингэн опускает тяжелую ладонь на его макушку и ласково ерошит волосы.

– Ояката-сама!!!

Комок наконец докатывается до горла, глаза наполняются слезами, он обхватывает президента компании и совсем по-детски ревет.

И не видит понимающего взгляда Сингэна. И не задумывается о том, что вообще-то того следовало называть «сятё».

Он вообще мало задумывается о своем месте в жизни, пока на вступительной церемонии в старшей школе не сталкивается с Датэ Масамунэ. То есть, тогда он еще не знает, что это Датэ Масамунэ, он просто видит одноглазого подростка, и чувство знакомости вспыхивает в нем с невероятной силой. Они сцепляются моментально, срывают вступительную церемонию, получают выговоры, чтобы снова сцепиться на физкультуре – кто быстрее бегает, на математике – кто первым решит, на родном языке – кто правильнее напишет… Они постоянно пробуют друг друга на прочность, бесконечно задираются, регулярно дерутся. И неотступно, неотвязно оказываются рядом – как будто связаны прочной невидимой нитью.

Но Юкимура так и не понимает, что делать со своими чувствами, пока однажды ночью Датэ не утыкается в него лицом в поисках спасения, и на смену знакомости не приходит узнавание.

 

 


End file.
